Whey
Whey or milk plasma is the liquid remaining after milk has been curdled and strained; it is a by-product of the manufacture of cheese or casein and has several commercial uses. Sweet whey is manufactured during the making of rennet types of hard cheese like cheddar or Swiss cheese. Acid whey (also known as sour whey) is obtained during the making of acid types of cheese such as cottage cheese. Production By-product of cheese production; it is one of the components which separates from milk after curdling, when rennet (often a by-product of veal production, which are in turn fed often on whey) or an edible acidic substance is added. Uses Whey is used to produce ricotta and brown cheeses and many other products for human consumption. It is also an additive in many processed foods, including breads, crackers and commercial pastry, and in animal feed. Whey proteins primarily consist of α-lactalbumin and β-lactoglobulin. Depending on the method of manufacture, whey may also contain glycomacropeptides (GMP). Whey protein (derived from whey) is often sold as a nutritional supplement. Such supplements are especially popular in the sport of bodybuilding. In Switzerland, where cheese production is an important industry, whey is used as the basis for a carbonated soft drink called Rivella. Health Liquid whey contains lactose, vitamins, and minerals along with traces of fat. Researchers at Lund University in Sweden discovered that whey appears to stimulate insulin release. Writing in the American Journal of Clinical Nutrition http://www.ajcn.org/cgi/content/abstract/82/1/69, they also discovered that whey supplements can help regulate and reduce spikes in blood sugar levels among people with type 2 diabetes by increasing insulin secretion. However, like all products that result from the manufacture of cheese, whey can be a migraine trigger . The presence of whey in processed foods can be particularly surprising because it is commonly added to products that do not normally contain cheese derivatives when made at home. Often commercial whey protein shakes are consumed post-workout by individuals who are trying to gain muscle mass. Whey digests very rapidly and thus the amino acids get into the blood stream faster than other protein sources. This fast acting protein is beneficial in the post work-out "anabolic window" (0-45 minutes after training) because the muscle tissue is most receptive to insulin and nutrients in the blood. This is also the reason why carbohydrates are recommended post workout: to replenish glycogen stores and boost insulin release as well. Whey protein Whey protein is the name for a collection of globular proteins that can be isolated from whey. It is typically a mixture of beta-lactoglobulin (~65%), alpha-lactalbumin (~25%), and serum albumin (~8%), which are soluble in their native forms, independent of pH. Whey has the highest Biological Value (BV) of any known protein. Whey protein has an even higher bioavailability than egg white protein, which is considered the "gold standard" of protein, and has a bioavailability rating of 100. Bioavailability refers to how quickly a substance will be digested and absorbed through the cilia in the small intestine and thus into the blood stream. External links *Whey Protein: Waste Product of the Past is Nutritional Powerhouse of the Future *Milk Allergy & Intolerance *Whey Allergic - resources and lists of foods for the whey allergic *Nutrition Facts - Dairy Products *Protein And Exercise *Resources about Whey Protein Consumption Category:Dairy products Category:Milk ar:شرش اللبن bg:Суроватка cs:Syrovátka de:Molke et:Vadak es:Suero de leche eo:Selakto fr:Lactosérum is:Mysa it:Siero di latte lb:Wässeg lt:Išrūgos nl:Wei (melk) nds-nl:Wui ja:乳清 no:Myse pl:Serwatka pt:Soro de leite sl:Sirotka sr:Сурутка fi:Hera (maidon osa) sv:Vassle zh:乳清